


Mixed Signals - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: One of my myriad "Imagination Sanitation" pieces, which is what happens at Tumblr when I - or one of my many witty enablers - stumble upon an "Imagine" premise that is so utterly stupefying, I can't help but adopt it & dip it in the bucket of snark I keep by my desk.This round's prompt? - "Imagine showing Chuck your new makeup."





	Mixed Signals - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

 “Y-you…. you get that I’m God, right? That I’ve got shit to do. I mean, what goes through your mind when you think ‘Yeah, oh _yeah_ , gotta call on God because he’s not even bothering to do anything about genocide or child abuse but _this_ , THIS he’ll stop everything for because I laid waste to the MAC counter’.”

You pouted, like mature women do, followed by opening your lipstick-lacquered mouth to get your whine on, but Amara rolled her eyes, snapped her fingers, and you flew into nothingness - then she turned to her brother.

“That was a little dramatic,” Chuck commented.

 

 

“No, _that_ was a waste of space,” Amara replied. “Can we get back to watching Jody and Donna and the girls again? They know what’s up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
